The Science of Serenade
by Wholocklolly
Summary: A series of one-shots based off of various Taylor Swift songs.


**A/N: This will be the first in a series of one-shots based around various Taylor Swift songs, because I love her and because she has a lot of Sherlolly-esque songs. This one is I Knew You Were Trouble. **

**This will remain K+ and I'm not going to flat out say there will be no smut because at this point I have no idea, but if there ever is, I'll mark it clearly as M in the author's note above, just so you can skip over it if you are uncomfortable with that sort of thing.**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy and please review with your thoughts/ any other Taylor Swift song you'd like me to do! :)**

* * *

Molly Hooper's first day at St. Bart's was quite uneventful, and so was her first week altogether. She was thrilled to finally be working in the field she'd studied in for what seemed like ages. But at the start of her second week while she was still finding her way around the lab and the morgue itself, a tall dark stranger came whisking into the lab. She had been just about to cut open a man's cranium, when he had interrupted her.

Molly switched off the saw and slid up her visor, setting down the saw. "Ah, sir, sorry, but you can't be in here. If you have family needing to be identified-" she was cut off when he whirled around, his long coat billowing behind him. Her breath caught as his eyes fell on her, so cold and such a pale, ice blue that she felt her insides drop.

The very first words that Sherlock Holmes ever said to her were, "May I please have that man's brain?"

She hadn't meant to say yes, but the no on her tongue when his eyes danced and he smiled sweetly at her, stepping closer, formed into the treacherous word. And after that, things sort of spiralled out of Molly's control. All of the training, all of the schooling she'd gone through, everything had been flushed down the toilet. And it was all that man's fault.

When she finally gained the courage to speak to Mike Stamford about it, he simply laughed and explained who Sherlock was. He was allowed errant access to the morgue whenever he pleased, but he was not allowed body parts.

Of course, Molly couldn't hold Sherlock to that. And even when he only said two words to her, those two horrible words especially ("Please Molly?"), she just couldn't help herself. She fell right into his eyes, and fell hard for him after only six months worth of visits. But every time she attempted to detail her feelings for him, or invite him out, he took a step back.

Sometimes she watched him while he worked in the lab, how he completely lost himself in the fabrication of cells, in the examination of tissue or blood or something else, not even noticing her presence. And she realised at that point that the blame was on her.

She sensed the trouble in him when he'd walked into her morgue that very first day, and yet she still allowed him into her life, and into her lab and her morgue. But if she had the chance to change what she'd done, she wouldn't have for the world. Sherlock made her feel so alive.

But then there were times she would fall flat on her face. She would try and offer him help, or ask him for coffee, but he always said the wrong thing that just stung so much. And she was never even sure if he actually meant it. But it wouldn't have made a difference. He was trouble and she had already fallen so hard for him. Her tears flowed but he either pretended not to notice or didn't actually care. She was never entirely sure with him.

When Christmas had come and she had been broken yet again by his harsh words, Molly took solace in her lab. And then of course it had to be ruined by Sherlock himself, the man that had hurt her and always would hurt her.

"How did he recognise her from- from not her face?" Molly asked in a slight tizzy, but his brother did not answer, and she was left in another fit of tears. Did Sherlock even care for either of them at all? He seemed so impartial, and she wondered if he was even human. Did he even feel for anyone, or anything?

But it all came back to her. She had known he was trouble.


End file.
